


Ugly Duckling

by Aziraphale_WinchesterNovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Wincest-Freeform, i guess, they're not really related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziraphale_WinchesterNovak/pseuds/Aziraphale_WinchesterNovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's not good with feelings, Sammy's awesome, Mike's annoying (and probably insane), and this isn't a goddamn fairytale...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Duckling

**Author's Note:**

> First work in this fandom, second posted work...  
> So, I'm new here, English isn't my first language, I don't live in America (meaning I have no idea how schools over there work), I don't have a Beta and no idea what I'm doing... Constructive criticism appreciated :)
> 
> I don't know what I was thinking with this one... it's not really Wincest, in fact it's not really anything...  
> Oh, and Michael and Sam are siblings(?!)

“SAMMY! WAKE UP! The game is today!”  
Sam slowly opened her eyes. Why did her brother have to be so loud? It was Saturday! The day normal people usually slept in. And now she had to get up because her stupid older brother had one of his stupid football games. Perfect, really.  
Michael having a football game normally meant that his friends were going to hang around the whole day. And the day after that. And then it would be Monday. Yup, her weekend was ruined before it even had started.  
She groaned and got out of bed. And after brushing her teeth, combing her short, black hair and finding something half decent to wear, she slowly walked down the stairs.  
Mike was standing at the stairs, twirling a ball in his hands. “Finally. You know, for such a tiny 12 year old you sleep far too much.” And there it was again. He always thought he could tease her about her height just because he was four years older than her. And, for the record, she didn't sleep that much. She just stayed up most of the night chatting with her best friend in France.  
“Not everyone can be a bulky, 16 year old giant. And don't call me Sammy.” She said and walked in the kitchen to at least grab an apple. Mike started glancing on his watch and motioned for her to hurry up.  
Sam, used to this, took a bite of her apple and smirked at him. Her brother groaned, walked over and threw her over his shoulder. She squeaked and dropped her apple. Great, that probably was the only food she was going to see today that wouldn't make her want to throw up.  
Mike carried her to the door, opened it and, what a miracle, his best friend Dean was standing behind it, already raising his hand to knock.  
Dean was one of those popular jocks you see in films. He had short, brown hair, green eyes and was tanned and fit. Every single girl in school wanted to go out with him. Well, every girl except for Sam.  
Granted, that could be because they hated each others guts, Dean being the popular jock and Sam being the nerdy girl. Not to mention that Sam wasn't really what you would call good looking.  
She was short, had short, black hair and was incredibly lanky. Quite the opposite of her older brother. Michael was tall and fit, with lots of muscles, and, to top it off, he looked like a model. Their parents always told her that she would catch up to Michael, but Sam honestly doubted that. The only thing Mike and Sam had in common were their black hair and their piercing blue eyes.  
And Dean, being the ass that he was, loved reminding Sam of that fact. Thank God, that her parents were currently thinking about letting her go to school in France with her two best friends, Amy and Luke.  
Anyway, Dean was standing at the door, his trade mark smirk on his face, watching the siblings. Michael grinned, set Sam down and walked off with his best friend. Sam sighed and walked after them, silently cursing herself for not having told Mike to go to his game alone.

After the game, Sam walked home with the rest of Mikes team and prepared herself for a long weekend of suffering, filled with stupid football players and insults. Mike always tried to step in if it became too much, but he couldn't be around all the time.  
The evening went about the same as expected, right until Dean walked up to Sam reading on the front porch.  
“You really wanna go to France? Do you even speak French?”  
“Of course I do. You should too, by the way. You've been learning it since fifth grade.”  
“So you really gonna pack up and leave?” He sounded a bit sad.  
“No, I'm just doing the whole planning for fun. How do you know about France anyway?”  
“Mike told me. He's a bit upset about you leaving. Pretty sure he doesn't want you to go. Me too, by the way.”  
“Of course. The only thing he is upset about is the fact that he actually has to do his chores without me arou... Wait, did you just say that you don't want me to leave?”  
“Guess so.” He shrugged and actually managed to look genuine.  
“Why? You don't even like me.”  
To that he shrugged again and kissed her.  
Sam froze, unsure of what to do, and was thankfully saved by her brother.  
“SAMMY! Where are you? Mum and Dad want to talk to you.”  
Sam jumped up and practically ran back into the house and didn't notice Dean looking after her while Michael sat down next to him.

4 years later:  
Dean was bored. It was the last week before his last year of school started and he had nothing to do. Most of his friends were on holidays or looking at colleges with their families. His best friend Michael was in France visiting his sister, who was going to school in Paris.  
The pictures Mike sent were really cool, he was clearly having fun. But none of the photos showed Sam.  
Dean had admitted to himself that he had a crush on his best friends little sister about four and a half years ago. When he finally had gotten himself to make a move, she received the news that she would be able to go to France. And two weeks later, she was gone.  
He didn't even have the chance to apologize for his behavior.  
Suddenly there was someone knocking on the window. Dean flinched, cursed when he hit his head on his bed frame and walked over to the window. There, he jerked back again when the face of his best friend was suddenly right in front of his. Michael was still laughing when Dean finally managed to open the window, so his, probably insane, friend could climb in.  
“Guess who's back.” Mike said after he had pulled Dean into a hug.  
“Uh, you?”  
“No. Well, that means yes. But not what I wanted to ask.” Now, Dean was convinced that Mike had gone nuts.  
“Dude, I have no idea what you're talking about. And stop grinning like a maniac!”  
“I'm not grinning like a maniac, Jerk. And you don't even have to think that hard about what I'm meaning. It's easy. Who, other than me, has come back from France?”  
“Your parents?”  
“Yes, they have. But you're still wrong.”  
“Just fucking tell me what you mean!”  
“Well, it's a person.”  
“Oh really?!”  
“Shut it. I wasn't finished. The person has black hair, pale skin and blue...”  
“SAM? SHE'S BACK? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME FROM THE START?”  
“First: I'm right in front of you, you don't have to scream. Second: I wanted to see your face when you figure it out.”  
“YOU FRIGGIN JERK!” Dean couldn't believe it. Sam, the girl he had the biggest crush on was back and Michael was playing with him. And now, he had the nerve to stand in front of him, wearing the biggest shit-eating grin Dean had ever seen on Mike.  
“Next thing,” Mike continued,” She kinda wants to see you.”  
“WHAT?!”  
“She wants to see you.”  
“WHAT?!”  
“She wants to... you're just going to repeat “WHAT?!” all over, right?”  
“WHAT?!”

1 hour later:  
“Mike, please, I can't do this.”  
“Relax, man. Remember, SHE wanted to see YOU. Not the other way round. And I also want you to meet my girlfriend, Claire. And that one is only going to stay here for two weeks.”  
“But I can't meet Sam!”  
“Dean, Claire wants to meet you. And she's probably going to hang around with Sammy and me all the time.”  
“Mike, you know I have a crush on Sam. Hell, it isn't even a crush. I'm in love with her. Have been since she was 12 and I was 15. The thing is, though, that she doesn't like me. And I can't sit there, staring at a girl that probably hates my guts, while I'm just wanting to kiss her again.”  
“Sam doesn't hate you.” Michael's voice was softer, now, comforting.  
“She ran away when I kissed her, remember? And two weeks after that she went to a different country. Hell, a whole different continent. So much for not hating me.”  
“ You surprised her that night. And remember, she was 12. She probably didn't even know what to do at the moment. And she would have gone to France anyway. She wanted to go to school with her best friends. By the way, in case you forgot, she's going to be here for the rest of school. So, you have enough time to man up and make a move.”  
“She frigging hates me, Mike. And she thinks I hate HER! Not the best ground for a relationshi... Wow.”  
Dean couldn't believe his eyes. Next to the burger joint he and Mike wanted to meet Sam and Claire, stood a thin (Not thin thin, just perfectly... oh you know what I mean), tall and slightly pale girl, with long (ending just over her waist), slightly curled, black hair, the piercing blue eyes visible even from the distance. It was Sam, no doubt about that, but she was beautiful.  
Don't get Dean wrong here. She always had been beautiful in her own way, but now, now she had grown out of the awkward phase and all those nerdy cliches. Now, she was stunning. And Dean had, apparently, lost his ability to speak.  
What Dean didn't know, was the fact that a similar thing had been going on with Sam.  
Okay, not that Dean had had to grow out of a “nerd phase”, it was just that he had become more handsome. And Sam was freaking scared that some cheerleader bitch had snagged him away from her.  
Of course, she had figured out her crush on Dean when she was 14. She had been with other boys, of course, and Michael had told her about Deans girlfriends. But the only one that could make her heart beat faster was, well, Dean.  
She didn't know it was the same with Dean. And of course vice versa.  
Right now, the only thing both of them did, was staring at each other, completely slack-jawed.  
Then, Dean finally got his brain working again, strode over to his (yes, right, HIS!) girl and kissed her. What he honestly didn't expect, was for Sam to kiss him back, but what the hell?  
The kiss that started out innocent, soon turned into something that wasn't entirely pg-rated.  
They reluctantly pulled apart when they heard Claire (a petite blonde, very pretty) laughing and Michael whooping. Sam grinned at Dean, both equally out of breath.  
“Want to get away from them? We have a lot of catching up to do.” Dean immediately grinned and tugged her in the general direction of his house. Sure, they had a lot of talking to do, but they could do that later.

Ten years later:  
“SAMMY! WAKE UP! We're gonna be late!”  
Stupid brothers, Sam thought. Dean was silently laughing into her shoulder, long used to the siblings antics. What he didn't expect was for Sam to flop them over so she was straddling his waist. At first, Dean was a bit confused, but then, a devilish grin took over his girlfriend's face and Dean knew exactly where this was going.  
Sam leaned down to kiss him, an open-mouthed, long kiss. Dean, who usually slept topless, carefully slid his hands under the hem of Sam's shirt and then yanked it over her head. Sam bent further down to kiss his neck, while her hands were playing with the waistline of his pants. When her fingers brushed his hip-bones, Dean let his head fall back with a moan.  
Of course, as it always was, they were interrupted by heavy footsteps stomping up the stairs.  
“Sammy, do you really want to be late for your own wedding? It's worse enough that we seem to have lost the groom. So get your lazy ass out of the... OH MY GOD! MY EYES! What is Dean doing here, he's not supposed to see the bride! And can't you wait with..., with.... THIS until you're on your honeymoon?! And Dean, next time you sneak away from your stag night let me know. Not that there's going to be another stag night for you. And why am I still talking, we need to get to your wedding, guys. So finish THIS, God I'm going to need to bleach my brain, or don't. I don't even care, just be downstairs in five.”  
Mike was still talking as he backed out of his sisters bedroom and down the stairs. Inside said room, Sam was laughing like a maniac and even Dean couldn't help chuckling along. A few seconds later, Dean's smile went seductive again.  
“So, Fiancee, think we can get this here done in five minutes?”  
His Sam smiled back.  
“Well ,Fiance, I think we can manage it in three and have two minutes left to laze around.”  
“Oh, bring it on, Angel.”  
And with that Dean pulled his future wife down for another heated kiss.


End file.
